


【SCS】青年斯特莱夫之烦恼

by Masamune1127



Series: Once upon a time in Midgar [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·风月宝鉴。
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Once upon a time in Midgar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841113
Kudos: 6





	【SCS】青年斯特莱夫之烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> ·灵感来源于歌德《少年维特之烦恼》  
> ·有很多音乐剧以及德国文学捏他，如果大家能找一找我会很高兴。

·克劳德·斯特莱夫/萨菲罗斯（斜线无意义）  
·安吉尔/杰内西斯/萨菲罗斯（三人行关系）  
·主要角色死亡

1  
1772年4月6日  
致扎克斯·菲尔爵士的信件

亲爱的扎克斯：

我已经到达米德加，目前正暂住在旅馆中，等待萨菲罗斯公爵的秘书给我消息，好搬入他的公馆之中。比起尼布鲁海姆来，这里确实要繁华得多，但又不像维也纳或者柏林那般过于喧嚣，对于像我这样的人来说，实在是一个宜居之地。如果我的工作顺利，想必在五年之内就能在郊外购置一处房产，到那时，我就邀请你与爱丽丝来做客，请一定让她带上黄百合的种子。

暂且写到这里。

你真诚的 克劳德·斯特莱夫

克劳德毕业于法学院，年纪轻轻就取得了法学博士的学位，他确实是一位优秀的人才。萨菲罗斯公爵需要一位法律上的顾问，便开出高昂的年金邀请他来到米德加工作，提供三餐和住所，以及许多合体的套装。从夜礼服到平常的工作制服，萨菲罗斯公爵手头宽裕，慷慨地全部包下。他的家世相当神秘，据说曾经出过好几位王后，同时与很多王室有着姻亲关系。而且家族特征相当明显，那就是直系成员必然有着如同白银般闪耀的长发。到萨菲罗斯这一代，家族血脉凋零，从前有过的好几位少爷小姐全都在四五岁时就夭折了，只有萨菲罗斯一人平安成人。

他住进萨菲罗斯的公馆已有三月有余，却仍然没有见到公爵金面。据说，他此刻正在和两位挚友在巴黎参加艺术品拍卖会。杰内西斯侯爵总是和萨菲罗斯殿下争风，据说这一次的赌注是一块切工极佳的海蓝宝。这样的八卦每天都从巴黎传到米德加，既然雇主不在，就没有工作可言。克劳德闲得打蚊子，总是在花园里闲逛，这里可比大学吃得好多了，短短几个月，他就感觉自己长高了一些，衬衫袖口也变紧了。这当然是件好事，能够长得更高挑健美，想必向女孩求婚的时候也不会被拒绝。来为他量身材的女裁缝名叫蒂法·洛克哈特，明智地帮克劳德在尺寸上留出一些空余，等第一批衣服到，就能够完全合身。“等到第一批衣服送过来，想必殿下也就回来了。”蒂法为他量完尺寸，将软尺卷好，克劳德将皮圈递过去，帮她收拾好拿来看颜色衬不衬肤色的布料小样：“每年都是这样，杰内西斯大人虽然总是与他相争，但他们的友谊是很坚固的。”

“为了给大人们接风洗尘，他们回来的第二日夜里就会举行宴会，在那之前我会先把夜礼服送到，到时候见了！”蒂法上了马车，朝克劳德摆手，示意他不用再送。

又过了几天，庭院里的栀子花已经凋谢了，玫瑰缓缓地鼓胀起花苞来，公爵要回来的消息也传遍了米德加。几位贵人骑马进城，剩下的行李车在后面慢行一步。萨菲罗斯到公馆是在深夜，杰内西斯与安吉尔也一同留在公馆暂作休整。十二点多，或者是一点多，克劳德突然被人声和马蹄声吵醒，整座公馆的灯火渐次亮起，他从房间的窗户往外看，正好看见萨菲罗斯公爵骑着一匹黑色的骏马直冲进庭院，银发扎成了马尾，在风中扬起，像是一道闪电。公爵的身后跟着杰内西斯侯爵，仅落后半个马身之差，为了报复萨菲罗斯的再次胜利，侯爵骑着马直接踩进了庭院刚修剪过的草坪中。杰内西斯翻身下马，克劳德只能听见他在说话，却不能知道具体内容是什么，大概是关于又一次失败的话题吧。杰内西斯从口袋里掏出一个什么东西，朝萨菲罗斯抛过去，在空中划出一道流星似的蓝色光芒，被公爵一把接住，向杰内西斯一笑，放进了自己的口袋中。  
再然后的事情，克劳德就看不见了，马匹被马夫牵走，萨菲罗斯与杰内西斯和安吉尔一同进了公馆，回到自己的卧室去了。这一夜，克劳德不知道自己什么时候才睡着，他一向睡得很好，今晚却不知怎么回事，总是在半梦半醒之中一般。好不容易入睡，克劳德的脑中却总是不由自主地回想起那闪电般美丽的银发，在真实与虚幻的罅隙间，他突然因为被褥的湿润而惊醒——此时是早上六点了，离他平常的起床时间早了一个钟头——他梦遗了。因为梦中如露如电的银色长发。

2  
整座公馆都因为主人的回归而鲜活起来，在此之前，克劳德已经觉得这里很美了，但萨菲罗斯的到来却给这座大宅注入了生命力。大厅里摆上了绣球花，楼梯扶手被擦拭一新。花园里的玫瑰已经盛开，散发出甜蜜的香气。如果是晴天，她们一定会更美。但小时候在乡下的生活赋予了克劳德看天色预测天气的技巧，今天午后到傍晚会有一场倾盆大雨。

一整个白天萨菲罗斯都没有出现，其他二位贵客也没有下楼来。女佣为克劳德送来早餐，还没敲门克劳德就闻到了培根煎蛋的香气。“那三位大人总是住在一起，我得把三人份的早餐一同送进去，但他们吃不吃可不一定了，毕竟彻夜赶路很累。”女佣放下餐盘就离开了，克劳德味如嚼蜡地吃着早餐，心思却全都在夜里的舞会上。夜礼服已经送到，他试过了，很合身，只是在镜中的影子并不像他。克劳德记得自己没有这么……这么英俊，金发闪闪发光，脸上的雀斑也消失了，肌肉饱满，蒂法的手艺很好，这套衣服完全合身，紧紧地包裹着他的身体。在这样的恍惚中，克劳德梦游似的过了一天，午后他收到了扎克斯·菲尔的回信，使他的无聊得到了改善。

1772年4月8日  
致克劳德·斯特莱夫先生的信件

亲爱的克劳德：  
很高兴你平安无事地到了公爵的宅邸，听说他马上就会从巴黎返回，等他回来，你就会得到许许多多的工作了。等到你的资金周转起来，我就带着爱丽丝上城来见你。我们随着部队驻扎在乡下，要出远门得事先报备。我曾在萨菲罗斯殿下的麾下服役，那是五六年前的事了，他真是一位优秀的统帅！我从来没有见过像他这样既拥有着美丽的容貌，又生性高贵优雅的人。  
……  
等你参加完他的舞会，一定要给我来信！

诚挚的 菲尔夫妇

过了中午，就有客人陆续抵达。第一批客人通常会帮助主人家做些舞会的准备工作，萨菲罗斯的庄园显然比克劳德所想象的要大得多，客人们在院子里散步，却仍然不显得拥挤。为了女客们能在草坪上休息，管家还撑起了几把阳伞，在下面放上软垫或者是座椅。但大雨很快就来了，客人们提着裙摆匆匆回到屋里，天色转暗，大家都到齐了。

克劳德寥寥吃了几口冷餐就站到一旁，雨还没有停，屋外甚至有电闪雷鸣，可是再响的雷声也压不住客人们的说笑声。他被女客们身上的香水味熏得头晕，放下酒杯走到了廊下。他不怎么喝酒，此刻有些醉了，假领紧绷绷地箍着脖子，正想找个地方透透气，便在搁在廊下的茶桌边坐了下来。克劳德闭上眼靠在椅背上，闪电从天空中划过，即使闭着眼也能感到眼前有白芒一闪。水汽慢慢顺着皮鞋漫进裤腿里来，让他的脚腕发凉。

他闭着眼，却听见有脚步声，是高筒马靴的足音，从他背后来。正要睁眼时，脸上却好像被什么东西一拂，柔软的，轻薄的，像蚕丝，又像云雾，带着些许奇异的香。不是女人的脂粉味，也不是法国产古龙水的味道，是一种他从来没有闻过的东方式的香味。克劳德睁开眼就看见他的雇主，萨菲罗斯公爵拉开了他对面的椅子坐下，见他睁眼，萨菲罗斯就朝他一笑，向后靠在椅子上，伸手牵过一脉长进走廊里的玫瑰花枝，凑到鼻端轻轻一嗅。

此时天空又被闪电撕开，白色的光芒将萨菲罗斯的脸照得雪白，好像一个瓷人。雨好像在一瞬间停滞了，克劳德的耳中没有雨声，只听见自己心如擂鼓。白色的萨菲罗斯闻着、或者说是吻着鲜艳的红花，“就像东方天际的红霞……花心更红得好似一块红宝石”，花瓣在他苍白的唇上扫过。这位公爵看起来身体并不健康，唇色浅淡近乎于无。自花朵中滴下一滴雨水，落在他的领巾上，渐渐地湮开，好像他因为这花儿落泪了一般：“在我歌唱之外的，不谢的玫瑰。”

“……那盛开的，芬芳的，深夜里黑暗花园的玫瑰。”克劳德结结巴巴地开口，他的心迟钝地搏动着，但舌头却顺畅，接上了公爵的下一行。

萨菲罗斯不意克劳德会来接口，扬起一侧的眉毛，朝克劳德露出诧异的笑，手里仍然拈着那朵玫瑰：“每一夜，每一座花园里的，通过炼金术从细小的，灰烬里再生的玫瑰。”

“波斯人和亚里斯多德的玫瑰，那永远独一无二的，永远是玫瑰中的玫瑰。”克劳德终于再次听见了雨声，风雨交加，庭院中的花儿左右摇曳。从宴会厅中透出的灯光，照亮萨菲罗斯一半的面孔，公爵浓密的睫毛像是两片乌鸦的羽毛。为什么，玫瑰的棘刺没有扎伤他的手，为什么，他的嘴唇如此苍白？

“年青的柏拉图式的花朵，在我歌唱之外的，炽热而盲目的玫瑰。”萨菲罗斯终于松开了手，花儿直起腰，回到了原处。他抽出一条手巾擦手，克劳德看见他的手指上戴着一枚镶着祖母绿的戒指，手巾上绣着银色的S字母。他从兜里取出一把折刀，这把刀对他的身份来说太简陋了，没有镶嵌，亦没有刻字。萨菲罗斯向前倾身，将那朵被他吻过的玫瑰一刀斩首，把花朵插进了自己的胸袋中。

“……那不可企及的玫瑰。”克劳德怔怔地，念出了最后一句诗，萨菲罗斯转过来看着他，克劳德才注意到他的眼珠和手上的宝石是同一个颜色的。妖艳的，美丽的，慑人的碧绿色眼珠。瞳孔像蛇一样竖起，让他的眼神冷淡又锋利。这张脸极度美艳又极度寡淡，好像所有的颜色都在那双眼睛里。

克劳德的注视并没有惹恼萨菲罗斯，他早就习惯了别人初次见他时露出的惊艳眼神。他无所谓，也不介意被旁人凝视。带着情欲也好，爱慕也罢，又或者是窥视，他都会用他的蛇一样的眼睛一一注视回去，让他们被绝对的美艳所震慑，让凡人们在他的面前低下头。萨菲罗斯头一次与安吉尔和杰内西斯做爱，就被脸朝下推倒在床上，撩开长发检查脊背上与大腿内侧是否长着银色的蛇鳞。这是关于他家族的传闻，因为奇异的眼珠和美貌，据说他们的祖先就是被耶和华逐出伊甸园的那条蛇。杰内西斯甚至和安吉尔打赌，非说萨菲罗斯的鳞片绝对是银色的，但安吉尔不赞同，理由是萨菲罗斯的眼珠是绿的，那么鳞片也是墨绿色或者翡翠绿。直到他们滚在一起才发现，萨菲罗斯除了摸起来和蛇一般冰冷光滑之外，浑身上下是光洁的，没有一片鳞或者类似鳞片的东西能满足他们两个的猎奇心理。  
“真令人失望！”杰内西斯说。他在床上对萨菲罗斯下手很脏，总是露出尖牙来对着他。但萨菲罗斯立刻就会还手，狠狠地扼住了他的脖颈，让他挣扎起来：“我还想把你的鳞片拔下来镶到剑上呢。”  
“你真会做梦。”萨菲罗斯冷淡地回应他，和安吉尔筋疲力尽地靠在一起：“为什么不把你的牙给我？我身上全都是你的牙印，看起来像金钱豹。”  
“你们怎么能够有这么多话说？我会以为刚刚和我做爱的是两个婆娘，没事就争风吃醋。”安吉尔推开萨菲罗斯自己躺下了，公爵的床很大，做三人行绰绰有余，他一躺下，整个人直接陷进了柔软的被褥里：“你铺这么多床垫干什么，你是豌豆公主吗？”  
“不愿意睡就下去，你们自己有客房，全都按照你们喜好来布置。”萨菲罗斯开始编他的头发，在做爱的过程中他的辫子散开了，直接睡必然会被压到。  
“他是长发公主，你看见了，每天都梳四个小时头。”杰内西斯伸了个懒腰往床上一躺，抢走了萨菲罗斯的枕头，垫在自己背后。

3  
1772年4月11日  
致扎克斯·菲尔爵士的信件

亲爱的扎克斯：

我在萨菲罗斯公爵的宅邸里给你写信。这场舞会毫无疑问，是我所见过的，包括在书中读到过的最豪华的一场。即使是皇帝的舞会，也无法与此相较。或许皇帝的舞会能在所费金钱上超过它，但无论是哪一位皇帝都无法与萨菲罗斯殿下相比——我已经开始称他为殿下了，他配得上这两个字，除了这样的词汇，没有什么词能做他人对他的敬称。我在走廊的茶桌边与他会面，除了你所提到的他的特点，他还具有相当高的文学素养，当然，与这些相比起来，最引人注目的仍然是他的容貌。我无法用语言描述，但只要见过他的人，就能够明白何为真正的美丽。  
……  
期待您的回信，随信附上公馆中的玫瑰花一朵。

你真诚的 克劳德·斯特莱夫

4  
安吉尔与杰内西斯在宴会结束后的第三天离开了萨菲罗斯的公馆，这三天中克劳德也得到了他的第一份工作：公爵拜托他去帮忙核对行李清单。这其实并不是法律顾问该做的事，但萨菲罗斯看克劳德闲不住，就将这件差事交给了他。同去的还有卡达裘，他是萨菲罗斯的养子，实际上年龄却相差不大，因为萨菲罗斯一直没有婚娶——似乎他也没有要结婚的打算，否则米德加会被名门闺秀们掀翻过来——就从嫁去邻国的一位表姐那里收养了她的次子。这孩子的其他同胞兄弟都是清一色的黑发，只有他显露出母家的血统特征来，这也是萨菲罗斯收养他的原因。即便不是亲生，看起来像的话，倒也说得过去。克劳德负责核对账目与制作收藏品清单，你有学位，想必这种事情难不倒你。萨菲罗斯说。卡达裘会对清单上的物品进行检查，将带回来的行李分成三堆各自送走。

他们两个在库房里忙得灰头土脸，但长进也是实实在在的，能够经手萨菲罗斯的行李这件事让克劳德十分兴奋，第一天他几乎被各种各样的奇珍异宝晃瞎了眼睛。这是萨菲罗斯对他的信任，克劳德用花体字做抬头，最后列出来的三份清单连在一起足有几米长。卡达裘将用缎带系好要封进箱子中的两份清单，正要把萨菲罗斯的那份给他送去，克劳德拦下了他：“不如让我去送，如果殿下有疑问，我在旁边可以直接解答。”  
“那好吧，”卡达裘说：“我先回去了，和你共事很愉快，下次要一起去城里逛逛吗？我想听你说说大学里的事。啊，舅父说将这个也一起带过去，他要试一试。”卡达裘递给他一个紫檀木盒，克劳德没准备，捧在手里就是一沉，差点掉在地上。  
“这是什么？”  
“是燧发枪，有点重，你要拿稳。”

克劳德拿着木盒与卷轴回到东侧翼楼，萨菲罗斯继承大宅后将原本的阳光房改成了书房，理由是省得晒书。而且落地的水晶玻璃窗外就是跑马场，加上靶子可以改成射击场。克劳德敲了敲门，半天没有人应，就试探着推门进去。屋里没有人，但窗帘开着，他还没有走到窗边，就发现萨菲罗斯在楼下，又转头下去。紫檀木盒越来越沉，克劳德打算将牛皮纸卷放进盒子里，以免将纸卷压皱。他把木盒放到桌上，燧发枪静静地躺在其中，线条柔美如春山，四周塞着防碰撞的海绵。这把枪毫无疑问是萨菲罗斯的个人定制品，而非量产的大路货。枪托上刻着萨菲罗斯的名字，字体娟秀柔美，但确实是男人的字迹，微微向一侧倾斜，凹刻的部分描了银漆，握手处镶嵌着玳瑁与贝母。克劳德将纸卷放进去，犹豫再三，还是忍不住伸手抚摸过那行银色的字迹。

这是他的主人（Master）的名字。他心想。忍不住为这个想法微微战栗。能够从属于这样一位高贵美丽的人，克劳德已经别无所求。

克劳德捧着木盒下楼往跑马场去，远远地就看见萨菲罗斯骑马的身影。他只在萨菲罗斯回来的那一夜远远地看过一次，如今走近看，更被他身上那种奇异的魅力所蛊惑。公爵为了骑马，在家也换了高筒马靴，靴跟后镶着银制马刺，但一个好骑手绝不需要通过尖刺来驾驭马匹，那样只会扎伤骏马的皮毛。大概是跑了很久了，萨菲罗斯没有穿外衣，露出里面袖管宽松的白色丝质衬衣。薄丝被汗水浸湿，贴在身上，他正停在路边，打算用一条黑缎带把汗湿的头发绑起来，可是这种没有皮筋的发带，如果没有别人帮忙，是很难系到头发上的。更何况，萨菲罗斯的银发那样光滑。

“殿下！”克劳德远远地打招呼，萨菲罗斯抬起头看到他来，就调转马头向克劳德走来。骏马乌黑如漆染，迈着小碎步朝克劳德跑来，一见面就伸出舌头舔了一下克劳德的脸。克劳德吃了一惊，差点把手里的盒子扔出去，萨菲罗斯从马背上跳下，将马牵到一边：“来送清单？我还以为是卡达裘来。是你的话，我应该到书房见你才对。”  
“清单是我誊抄的，如果您有疑问，直接问我更方便一些。”克劳德将檀木盒子奉上，萨菲罗斯就着他的手揭开盒盖——他又闻到了那种奇特的东方式的香气，似乎比昨天更浓烈，从萨菲罗斯身上传来，让克劳德微微有些晕眩。他不知道这晕眩是因为和公爵靠得太近还是香气的缘故，总之，他好像失去了清醒，被银色的丝线包裹缠紧，慢慢地下坠。

萨菲罗斯把枪拿出来，从马背的褡裢上摸出几粒铅弹，又走回跑马场。他看起来极有兴致，一边往枪里装弹，一边示意克劳德跟上。在跑马场的尽头竖着靶子，上面插着几支箭，每一支都正中红心。但他完全没有瞄准，只是随手对着空气开了一枪。克劳德的耳朵被枪声震得嗡嗡作响，萨菲罗斯朝他招手，克劳德过去，公爵将枪交到他手里：“年轻人会喜欢吧？我猜你已经悄悄摸过了。”  
“实在很抱歉！”私下里的隐秘行为被揭穿，克劳德的金发都要炸开了：“如、如果……”  
“你可以开两枪试试，本身也只是玩具而已。我不喜欢海军枪，有效距离太短了。”萨菲罗斯又把枪朝克劳德送了送，见克劳德还是一脸为难，立刻了然：“你不会？”  
“是……”  
萨菲罗斯无可奈何地叹了口气，但并没有露出明显的失望神色：“在学校的时候没有参加过社团吗？”  
“我和其他同学关系一般，为了拿到奖学金，每天都在图书馆。”克劳德的脸红起来，要在萨菲罗斯面前承认自己没什么同龄人朋友，实在是令人难为情。他对交朋友没什么兴趣，更何况大部分人与他性格都不相投。可是公爵未必会这么想，他会觉得自己内向又孤僻，不是一个能交谈的好伙伴。他固然不敢奢求萨菲罗斯对他抱有什么亲爱之意，但至少不希望在公爵的心中他是一个带着负能量的形象。  
“那就让我来教你好了，反正你迟早得学会。”萨菲罗斯从背后将克劳德搂在怀里，将燧发枪塞到克劳德手中，手把手地教他如何将子弹放进去。直到这时克劳德才意识到萨菲罗斯究竟有多高挑，以他的身材，完全可以将克劳德包起来。让男性意识到被另一个男性身高压制实在是太残酷了，他的鼻端全都是萨菲罗斯身上香料的气味，以至于让克劳德深深地吸了一口气。  
“别紧张。”萨菲罗斯说，贴在克劳德背后的胸腔因为说话而震动，声音沉沉地在克劳德耳畔响起，落在耳中有如雷鸣。他感到萨菲罗斯被汗水润湿的鬓发，正贴在自己的脸上。萨菲罗斯大概觉得鬓发碍事，就将两侧的鬓发都别到耳后，这下糟糕了，萨菲罗斯的嘴唇离克劳德的耳朵只有一公分。

他能感到萨菲罗斯是冰冷的，即使在骑马出过汗之后，萨菲罗斯仍是冰冷的，是因为出汗吗？公爵的衣服有些潮湿，但没有任何异味，而且那种奇异的香味反而更浓郁了：“不用害怕。”他握着克劳德的手举枪扣下扳机，两人因为后坐力略退了一步。萨菲罗斯的手包在他的手上，十根手指纤细又修长，但绝不是柔弱，好像皮肉下的骨头都由雪白的大理石雕琢而成，指腹和掌心有薄茧。这是一双武人的手，他知道萨菲罗斯惯用一把东洋武士刀，长度惊人，普通的西洋剑术根本无法与他相抗。  
萨菲罗斯松开克劳德，好像到这时，他才想起怎么呼吸，大口的喘起气来。“你还喜欢吗？”公爵看起来有些微的得意，不知道是因为教会了克劳德怎么开枪，还是因为别的什么。  
“……我很喜欢，感谢您教我这个。”克劳德滞涩地开口：“如果您没有其他事情，请容我先行告退。”  
5  
1772年4月15日  
致扎克斯·菲尔爵士的信件

亲爱的扎克斯：

前几天，我正忙于为公爵处理一些事务，所以回信晚了，请谅解。我已经熟悉了米德加的事务，每天都在平稳地进步。说实话，萨菲罗斯公爵并没有很多法律上的问题需要我来处理，他既没有私生子，也不闹离婚，更不需要分割家产，也没有人和他争抢封地和人口。我每天帮他处理的事情，和他的秘书差不多。而且，他的秘书在我到来之后很快就辞去了，理由是他的妻子怀上了第二个孩子，他得换一份离家近一点的工作，好能照顾她。殿下欣然应允，并且给了他半年的薪水作为养育孩子的费用，还将自己小时候用过的樱桃木摇篮送给了他。理由是公馆不会有新生儿降生，不如就当做他给未出世的孩子的见面礼。哎！我时常因为公爵的容貌而心醉，但他的心灵却比容貌更美好。在我离开他的时候，他会送我什么做纪念呢？我十分认真地思考这个问题，最后的答案却是如果他不辞退我，我就绝不会离开他身边。

祝爱丽丝好，随信附上了从公馆裁缝处获得的新钩针花样。

你真诚的 克劳德·斯特莱夫

6  
米德加的春天向来短暂，在克劳德还没有注意到的时候，夏日已然来临。自从原先的秘书辞去，萨菲罗斯没有再找新的，直接将秘书的工作一起交给了克劳德。一个人做两份工，本该让克劳德大骂贵族老爷的黑心肠（他在学校里给小报写了不少这样的文章，反响甚好），但萨菲罗斯说秘书职位的年薪也会一并支付，并且在他的书房套间外给克劳德放了一张书桌。这还有什么可抱怨的呢？克劳德心想，只要薪水合理得当，我能连续工作二十四小时。更何况秘书比起法律顾问，几乎是贴在萨菲罗斯身边一般。能够为这样的贵公子工作，日后就算离开这里，也很容易找到下一份肥差。

说是宗教节日，但萨菲罗斯可不是什么虔诚的教徒。他不做祷告，不念经，公馆里的神龛从克劳德第一天入住时就没有打开过。但他的属地内教堂甚多，每一个都想要请公爵莅临圣体瞻礼仪式。杰内西斯和安吉尔各有自己的属地，所以在圣体圣血节的第一天，他们并没有来到公馆。要去教堂让萨菲罗斯的心情明显不怎么好，他一整天都绷着脸，面无表情地坐在第一排，面无表情地向民众们打招呼。克劳德站在他身边，手里拿着萨菲罗斯刚刚塞给他的一本圣经。  
萨菲罗斯不能因为这种事向克劳德发脾气，所以他的心情在参加仪式的时候一路走低，直到仪式结束才面色稍霁。他打算一路快马回公馆，到家立刻先去洗个澡，萨菲罗斯觉得自己已经被牛油蜡烛的味道熏透了。但他带着克劳德，克劳德的骑术也就只能让坐骑跟着车队一路小跑，像他这样纵马狂奔是万万不能的。马夫将克劳德骑来的马牵过来，缰绳被萨菲罗斯劈手夺过，翻身上马，对克劳德说：“上来，我带你回去。让马车自己慢慢回来。”

此时他的脸色仍然很难看，克劳德知道这个时候最好不要提出什么异议，很顺从地抓住萨菲罗斯的手骑上马背，坐在他背后。  
“搂紧了。”萨菲罗斯好像被克劳德的识时务取悦了，语气和缓了些：“害怕就闭眼。”他一夹马腹，马匹就冲了出去，克劳德搂住萨菲罗斯的腰，马跑得越来越快，萨菲罗斯的银发被劲风吹起，直抽到克劳德脸上，克劳德不敢在萨菲罗斯纵马狂奔的时候碰他的头发，只好腾出一只手来捂住自己的脸。等回到公馆，萨菲罗斯的坏心情似乎全都在骑马的时候消化完了，浑身轻松地跳下了马背，还记得后面坐着一个克劳德，就伸手扶他下来。他盯着克劳德的脸看了看：“你的脸上怎么都是红的，被蜜蜂蛰了吗？”  
“是的殿下，”克劳德被狂风吹得说话都不太顺畅：“银色的蜜蜂，很罕见。”

前几天蒂法来消息，说要在节日结束后为公爵量尺寸，好裁夏装。萨菲罗斯无可无不可地点头，克劳德就在笔记上写下这一条，心想一会就叫人给蒂法带信，请她在下午过来。“既然裁缝要来，那你也一起量好了，省得她再为你跑第二趟。”萨菲罗斯突然抬起头，脸上露出玩味的笑容：“我听说，你们出身同一个地方？”

“是，殿下。我与蒂法小时候都在尼布尔海姆住过，不过没有见过面，村子里的孩子太多了。”

“你很在意她吗？我见过你为她折玫瑰花。”萨菲罗斯翻过一页纸：“在我的院子里。”他今天梳了一个马尾辫，鬓边的碎发编成细辫子固定在头两侧，看起来像个十几岁的少年。

克劳德的脸腾地就红了，好像直接喝了一整瓶葡萄酒。这确实容易被误会，但他怎么也不想被萨菲罗斯认为他心有所属。克劳德不确定自己对萨菲罗斯的情感到底是不是爱情，两个男人之间会有这种感情吗？听说在古希腊很常见，但毫无疑问，萨菲罗斯对每一个人都这样。  
他侍奉萨菲罗斯日久，就知道他心里最重视的人是安吉尔和杰内西斯，其次是卡达裘，克劳德与他喝过一次酒，最后两个人醉倒在酒馆里，是老板娘认出了卡达裘的银发，托人带信到公馆，请公爵派人来接。次日克劳德在自己的床上头疼欲裂地醒来，负责照顾他起居的女仆告诉他，是公爵正好出门，路过酒馆时，亲自将他们两个带回公馆的。克劳德差点因为尴尬而死掉，但萨菲罗斯并没有拿这件事取笑他，只是说下次至少再带一个仆人，也省得老板娘跑这一趟。他向萨菲罗斯告辞，恹恹地回到自己的房间，盯着墙上的一副挂画发呆。克劳德从未像现在这样清醒地意识到自己爱着萨菲罗斯，在萨菲罗斯认为他爱着别人的时候。

傍晚很快来临，蒂法坐着马车来了。没有让女孩在夜晚独自坐车回家的道理，所以今晚她会住在克劳德的隔壁。既然公爵说可以一起量身材，克劳德就坐在屏风外面等候，无事可做，只能直盯着萨菲罗斯的剪影。  
“您瘦了，殿下！”蒂法大概是正在量腰围，她的影子张开手臂，好像拥抱萨菲罗斯一般。“现在是夏天，瘦很正常。”萨菲罗斯回答她：“我不相信德国人在夏天吃得下饭，总有一天我会被香肠和猪肘子逼死。”萨菲罗斯身材高挑，高出屏风半个头，露出头顶和眼睛来。他张开手臂任蒂法随意摆弄，视线随意乱看，正好和克劳德撞上。“怎么，克劳德，你还喜欢我的布置吗？”这里是公馆的主卧，充满了萨菲罗斯的个人趣味。东方式的屏风上镶嵌着螺钿，这种工艺他在那把枪上见过；立柱大床上铺着软垫，床头堆满鹅毛枕头，看起来能直接把人埋在下面；窗户用百叶，此刻正关着，看不见外面的风景。而最引人注意的，毫无疑问是地上铺着的地毯，上面绣了一个只有一侧翅膀的天使。

“……很美，很精致。”克劳德说。他顿一顿又补充：“我很喜欢，我想，您未来的妻子也会喜欢。”这话落地，房间里静了静。但萨菲罗斯并没有什么其他的表情：“可惜，我不会结婚。”  
蒂法的工作暂且告一段落，正在屏风后整理刚刚记下来的数字。她是个聪明女孩，此刻气氛微妙，就一言不发，只当做自己是个哑巴。蒂法为许多贵族工作，贵人们总是有着各式各样的脾气与癖好，最聪明的做法就是把自己变成一个不会说话的木头人，多嘴多舌的总是死得很快。萨菲罗斯披着一件白衬衫从屏风后出来，上身赤裸，露出苍白的胸膛与腹部。他看起来情绪略有变化，克劳德很难读懂，好像萨菲罗斯的心在此刻装进了一个毛玻璃匣子，他知道它在那，但不确定它是否在跳动。克劳德与他擦肩而过，听见萨菲罗斯低声说：“等结束，陪我到花园走走。”

“晚餐后不是秘书的工作时间，殿下。”

“是我的命令，你要违抗我么？”这话还是平平淡淡，但确实是不容置疑的语气。

“怎么会，我一定奉陪。”萨菲罗斯看起来满意了，转身走进浴室。

但晚餐后在花园散步这件事并没有在预定的时间进行，因为杰内西斯侯爵在晚餐前不请自来。而萨菲罗斯此时正泡在浴缸里，克劳德在屏风后量尺寸，蒂法仍然保持着那种谦恭的表情，完全不因为她和克劳德有私人交情就乱问问题。杰内西斯此人宛如一团红色的火焰，直冲进萨菲罗斯的主卧，手里还拿着一卷马鞭。当杰内西斯第一眼看见蒂法的时候，脸上一愣，当他第二眼发现克劳德也在房间里的时候，他嘴角的笑意立刻就消失了。

“萨菲罗斯在哪里？”他语气不善，让克劳德也绷起了脸。他不是杰内西斯的下属，同时，杰内西斯的语气也过于理所当然了。但是客人问话，他不能不回答，便也硬邦邦地说道：“殿下在浴室。”

“杰内西斯？”萨菲罗斯在浴室里似乎听到了外面的说话声：“如果是你就直接进来。”

杰内西斯又看了一眼克劳德，将那卷马鞭扔在床上，脱掉外套和马靴，赤脚走了进去。

“你到底抹了多少泡沫！”克劳德听见杰内西斯的声音。这位侯爵的声音并不难听，据说他很擅长歌唱，水平能与专业的演员所媲美。

“只有半瓶。”这是萨菲罗斯的声音：“帮我一下。”

“帮你什么？”这话后面紧跟着重物没入水中，水从浴缸里满出来砸到地上的响声。萨菲罗斯低低地笑了起来。蒂法结束了她的工作，不如说她是想赶紧离开，她沉默着飞快地收拾好所有东西，朝克劳德一屈膝，提着箱子悄无声息地逃走了。克劳德在飘窗上坐下，继续听着浴室里的声音。他知道萨菲罗斯与杰内西斯关系匪浅，但从没有往这个方面想过。既然如此，安吉尔恐怕也与他们有着友情以上的关系。克劳德不知在屏风后僵坐了多久，直到萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯一起离开，他才站起身来。

萨菲罗斯身上有着很多用口舌吮吸出的淤紫，杰内西斯身上也有相同的痕迹，脊背上甚至有很多道像徽记似的挠痕。  
7  
直到夜间十二点，克劳德的房间门才被叩响。他沉默地跟着萨菲罗斯下了楼，两人在花园里并肩走着，此时正是初夏，夜间晚风怡人，克劳德闻到晚香玉的芳香，公馆的园丁将花朵们照料得很好，一年四季都好花常开。萨菲罗斯走在前头，克劳德看见那条黑色的发带，端端正正地停在萨菲罗斯脑后。今天是谁帮他梳的头？是谁有幸，将手指插进萨菲罗斯的银发之中？克劳德略落后半步，摆出一副毕恭毕敬的下属样子。

“很抱歉，我没想到杰内西斯会突然来这里，他从不事先打招呼，简直无法无天。等了很久吗？我找你的原因是想知道你为什么生气。”萨菲罗斯在凉亭里坐下，凉亭圆柱上的描金在夜间泛着绿光：“因为我开你和蒂法的玩笑吗？如果是这样，我向你道歉。”

“我……没有生您的气。”克劳德回答萨菲罗斯，公爵苍白的手搁在白色大理石桌上，如果不是有那枚家族戒指，乍一眼他甚至分不出萨菲罗斯的手和石头桌面。克劳德的心中突然涌起了要握住那只手的冲动，他也确实那么做了，萨菲罗斯的手和本人一样冰凉，在他的手心里不容置疑地慢慢翻转过来，回握住了克劳德的手。

“那么，”他的眼前，萨菲罗斯的面孔清晰又模糊，比起克劳德这个文职人员，公爵的手比他有力气得多，死死地握住了他，不让克劳德抽回手去：“您爱着我吗？”啊，原来这种情感就是爱！它日夜灼烧着克劳德，将他从一片野草地变成沙漠，又慢慢地化为灰烬。克劳德狼狈地摇着头，几乎要落下泪来，只是低下头去不断地吻着萨菲罗斯冷冷的手背。他的主人，所仰慕的人，这样轻易地揭穿了他藏在心中的隐秘的爱。这样的反应毫无疑问给了萨菲罗斯肯定的答案，他的面孔上飞掠过一阵克劳德读不懂的表情——那是神对信者的一丝哀怜。这怜爱让他垂下眼睛，将克劳德的面孔抱在胸口，轻轻地低头吻了吻克劳德汗湿的前额。克劳德像发了热病，靠在萨菲罗斯的心口，几乎要因为过快的心跳而吐出血来，让他的血液将苍白的萨菲罗斯染成猩红。萨菲罗斯的心离他这么近，在皮肤下几公分的地方，在他的脸侧缓缓地搏动着，可即便如此，他也感觉不到他。

公爵松开了他的手，将克劳德的身体扶正，端详着他的面孔。克劳德浑身僵硬，完全无法反抗那双冰冷的手，只是愣愣地坐着。一道光突然照亮萨菲罗斯的脸，是巡夜的人，马上，公馆的大门就要落锁了。他远远地看见萨菲罗斯与克劳德坐在亭中，便鞠了一躬，提着灯离开了。四周重归黑暗，只有天上的月亮仍在履行着它的职责。

“如果爱我使你感到痛苦，你可以离开这里，去其他地方谋一份工作。若需要推荐信，就自己起草一封，拿来给我签字。”萨菲罗斯平静地说着，但克劳德急急地打断了他：“我不会离开您！”他像个喝下龙血的战士，这让克劳德接近发疯的边缘。但毫无疑问，年轻人已经落入了萨菲罗斯的股掌之间，鸟雀自己拔掉了自己的羽毛，拿来献给猎人。

“即使我爱着别人吗？”萨菲罗斯轻轻地说，却并不想要克劳德的答案。比起问克劳德，这句话更像是他说给自己听的。  
萨菲罗斯的心中涌起一股罕见的愉悦。他已经很少有这样的感情了，少年时萨菲罗斯用自己的美貌玩弄他人，不知道有多少心带着爱情碎在他的脚下，但他不在意，也不关心。克劳德对他来说或许是不一样的，但萨菲罗斯自己也不清楚，只是习惯性地拿出了美貌之人与生俱来的本能——即通过引诱他人然后观察他们的反应，以此来取悦自己。他早就发现克劳德爱上了他，并不做声，只是诱惑着克劳德一步步走进他甜蜜的陷阱中来。  
8  
1772年6月8日  
致扎克斯·菲尔爵士的信件

亲爱的扎克斯：

最近，我陷入了一些情感上的争端之中，我爱上了一位不能爱上的人。我无法忘却祂的面孔，将祂从我的心中赶走。这使我的生活都受到了些许影响，或许我应该离开萨菲罗斯殿下的公馆，这个让人伤心落泪的地方。啊，我的朋友，亲爱的菲尔，你当然不会明白我的感情，您与爱丽丝心心相印，不会明白我的痛苦。我爱上了无法得到的人，我从未如此清醒，这一点是确确实实的。

暂且搁笔。

你的 克劳德·斯特莱夫

1772年7月3日 克劳德·斯特莱夫的日记

毫无疑问，一个多月前的那个夜晚完全是一场灾难。我原以为一辈子都不会有人知道的感情，被所爱的对象当场揭穿。如果能在殿下面前自裁，那我会做的。可是，他没有因为我的爱而驳斥我，甚至为我想好了后路，我……我无法离开他。我正在渐渐变得疯狂，可我的精神却很清晰，心灵从未像现在这样澄澈。萨菲罗斯公爵永远不会像我爱他那样爱我。

前几天，杰内西斯侯爵来访，与他在书房中谈天。“得不到的爱情最后只会通向死路。”公爵说。因为杰内西斯侯爵又在他面前朗诵《Loveless》，被自己感动得落下泪来。他的话中，充满了对爱的不理解，萨菲罗斯——我想要直呼其名——他不懂得什么是爱。“所谓的恋慕，新娘的嫁衣，和死者的裹尸布也没有任何不同。”我在门外的隔间里听到这句话，胸腔几乎碎裂开来。如果因为爱情而心碎会致死的话，那么在当时我已经是个死人了。他对我只有在那一夜有过一丝怜爱，并且那怜爱也并不是人类对人类的。我曾以为他会因为我对他的爱而感动，但现在我明白了，他毫无疑问是一条蛇，我怎么能期望蛇来爱我呢！

1772年7月7日  
致克劳德·斯特莱夫先生的信件

亲爱的克劳德：

我的朋友，您究竟怎么了？我想要看看你，等到这个月下旬，我会带着爱丽丝上城里来。

你的 扎克斯·菲尔

9  
扎克斯于二十七日到达米德加，爱丽丝并没有随行，因为她在出发前一天突然昏倒，被医生诊断出怀孕三个月了。扎克斯欣喜若狂，又想起与克劳德的约定，不知该留在妻子身边照顾她，还是上城去赴约。爱丽丝温柔地安抚了她的丈夫，说她的身体很好。一旦意识到腹中还有一个胎儿，她就能保持健康。“如果你实在不放心，扎克。”她笑着说，将花朵插进花瓶里：“就请我妈妈过来吧，她会照顾我的。”  
“那和克劳德见完面，我会立刻返回。”扎克斯说：“需要我为你再买一些头饰吗？”  
“不用，亲爱的，上一次买的还有好几根没有戴过。如果你非得为我买点什么，就带一些书籍回来。”

克劳德在公馆中见了这位挚友，他看起来身体并不好，但眼睛却明亮，好像燃烧着白色的火焰，让扎克斯不免心惊。萨菲罗斯给克劳德放了假，还告诉厨房用招待他的客人的待遇来招待扎克斯——因为他是他的旧部之一，曾经与他一起击退过匈牙利人。萨菲罗斯与扎克斯短暂地会面，公爵的风采一如往昔，与十年前完全没有区别。扎克斯想，但克劳德就变化得多了，是因为他在信中提到的爱情吗？

他们两人在院子里散步，从后院的角门走到公馆背后的旷野上去。此时是晚上六点钟，他们晚餐喝了一点酒，很需要消化一下。“看到你比我想象中的好，我就放心了。”扎克斯说：“你长高了不少，也变得更英俊了。”

“是吗？我自己不觉得，不过确实长高了一些。”克劳德说，脸色还是一样的苍白，却微微地笑了起来。

“爱丽丝怀孕了，本来她也应该一起来的。”扎克斯突然想起这件事，立刻告诉了克劳德：“你还是爱着那个人吗？”

“我不知道，我无法忘记祂，或许离开这里才是对的。”克劳德说，神态立刻变得苍白了起来，在夜色的遮掩下，扎克斯没有发现。

“那就和我一起回乡下吧，我猜公爵会给你假期的。正好也可以看看爱丽丝。”扎克斯提议：“她也很想见你。”

“那我明天去询问公爵能否给我匀出几天假期来。”能见到爱丽丝这件事让克劳德略微高兴了一点：“我该为你的孩子准备点什么，如果你不介意，我很愿意参加他的洗礼仪式，认他做我的教子。”

“就这么说定了，我晚上就给爱丽丝写信，让她准备房间。”扎克斯笑着说：“那我们回去吧，克劳德。”但他们逛得太远，在旷野上走得太深，一时间很难找到路，只能以公馆的灯光为灯台，向起点折返。他们终于找到一条被马匹踩踏出的小径，这条路似乎还有人修缮，路边插着标示牌，刻着“前方通向S公爵的宅邸。”他们俩踏上这条路，前面是一个葡萄园，此刻正结出一些青涩的果实。在果园的门口站着一尊面容英俊的大理石雕像，雕像手捧着火炬，但火炬上却没有火焰，只是一个空空的底座。

“这是什么？”扎克斯好奇地围着它看来看去：“连翅膀都只有一侧，另一侧是在根部断掉了吗？断口未免太光滑了，连一点破掉的痕迹也没有。”

“我想，那不是后天才缺失的，而是本来就没有。”克劳德说。他想起萨菲罗斯房间里的地毯，只有单翼的天使还能够被称为天使吗？他不确定。连羽毛都不是白色的，或许称为黄泉的使者更为恰当。

10  
客人的房间和克劳德平常所住的地方很近，在深夜，扎克斯突然被女仆们走动的声音惊醒。他是军人出身，仍然保持着在军队时的习惯，便立刻起身下床，打开了房门。“您醒了！”女仆长被吓了一跳：“斯特莱夫先生突然发了高热，殿下也起来了，正派人去请医生。”  
“殿下也来了？”扎克斯十分诧异：“我去看看他们。”

萨菲罗斯穿着睡袍，头发潦潦草草地披着，显然也是刚刚从床上起来，正坐在克劳德的床边。克劳德烧得脸通红，但倒还平静，没有说胡话。这让扎克斯略微放下了心。见扎克斯进来，萨菲罗斯倒没什么意外的，只是轻轻地朝他摆摆手，示意他不要说话，扎克斯走到床边，伸手试了试克劳德的额温，轻声对萨菲罗斯说：“殿下，不如让我来照看他，您回去休息。”  
“无妨，斯特莱夫先生想必有话要对我说，你是客人，没有劳动你的道理。”萨菲罗斯轻轻回答，克劳德的手突然握紧了被子，剧烈地咳嗽起来，紧紧皱着眉头。萨菲罗斯将自己的手递给克劳德，克劳德握住他的手，好像攥住救命稻草：“这是命令，快去休息。”

扎克斯听命离开了，临走前说如果需要他就来叫他起床，萨菲罗斯点头，让他快点回去，此时已经是凌晨三点。医生试了克劳德的脉搏，切开脚背放了一点血，又冲了一些药剂让他喝下，看起来状况略有好转。但他仍然紧紧握着萨菲罗斯的手，萨菲罗斯倒一点也不见疲态，让女仆带医生下去休息，如果情况有变会立刻请他来。

他仍旧坐在克劳德的床边，想起这场病的起因。萨菲罗斯冰冷的手被克劳德的手焐热，可是皮肉下的骨头仍然冷得让人发痛。与扎克斯一起回到公馆之后，克劳德就来向他来辞行，想必是扎克斯给了他离开这里的勇气，萨菲罗斯沉吟片刻，同意了。让女仆长取来那把燧发枪——此前一直放在他的卧室里——作为送给克劳德的饯别礼物。克劳德惨淡地朝萨菲罗斯笑笑，捧着枪回到了自己的房间。  
到了十二点半，女仆就来报克劳德突然起了高热，这时萨菲罗斯还没有休息，正在翻看一本画册，描了一些花样，打算让人送去做一些布料样品，好用在新的窗帘布上。他放下笔，来到克劳德的房间内，这场高热因何而起，他再清楚不过，所以他让扎克斯回避，自己一个人留在这里，等克劳德苏醒。  
天已经快亮了，萨菲罗斯仍旧坐着，只是微微闭着眼睛，这时候他感到手上被握紧，克劳德醒了，看到他的床前坐着萨菲罗斯，露出了不可置信的眼神，这一眼里混杂着无数复杂的感情，爱，悲痛，情欲还有最浓烈的伤心。泪水从克劳德的眼中掉出来，顺着脸颊往下流，但他自己却没有发现自己哭了。

“你醒了，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯低声说：“你病得很重。”

“您守着我？一整夜？”克劳德嘶哑地回答。

“你抓住了我的手。”萨菲罗斯说。克劳德惨淡地一笑，松开了他握住萨菲罗斯的那只手。

“很感激您，但……”克劳德因为高热而干燥起皮的嘴唇动了动。萨菲罗斯还是那副样子，端坐在他身边，只要他抓住，就不会拒绝。这样的施舍！他太强大，甚至不介意克劳德对他索求一些爱，反正这样的索取对他来说就像是拂面的清风，如果你想要，我给你就是了。我自己不会因为他人的索取而欠缺半分。但萨菲罗斯能给的也只有这么多，你不能指望从一块石头上绞出清水来给快要渴死的人润喉。他的心已经因为缺乏爱情的清泉而干裂开来，这种痛苦使克劳德整个人都变成了一株枯树，伏在心灵的沙漠上苟延残喘。他慢慢坐起来，去摸放在床头的紫檀木匣，揭开盖子，从里面拿出那把燧发枪，将上次试枪剩下的铅弹装进枪管中。

“您打算求死吗？”萨菲罗斯没有阻拦他，只是轻轻地问。太阳光从窗帘里透进来，照得那行银色字母反射出刺眼的光：“你刚刚吃了药，喝了一些安神的药物，有可能会出现幻觉。”是幻觉吗？克劳德想，萨菲罗斯的脊背上好像突然生出了一只漆黑的翅膀。羽毛从空中缓缓下坠，轻轻落在他身上。

“您一直牵着我的鼻子走。”克劳德说，他将枪管放进了嘴里，含着枪管含糊地说：“爱和死总是共同起舞。”他扣下扳机。子弹打穿了他的后脑勺，血液与脑浆飞溅而出。克劳德的身体向后倒去，萨菲罗斯伸手接住，将他搂在怀中。滚热的鲜血从脑后的伤口流出，将萨菲罗斯的睡袍染得猩红。

他托起克劳德的下颌，脸上流露出十分深情的神色，慢慢地吻了吻那仍然温热的、薄薄的嘴唇，用亲吻为死者盖上障面的薄纱。

END


End file.
